1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Light blocking plates are used in lens modules to reduce flare. However, the plates add to the number of optical components in the lens module and complicate assembly of the lens module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens assembly, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.